Una de los chicos
by Rii-chan95
Summary: -Me trata como a su hermana pequeña-pensó Lily-Pero voy a demostrarte que no soy como piensas, James Potter./AU.James& Lily-Basado en la canción de Katy Perry One of the Boys.
1. Aquella desastrosa chica

Que desastre soy. Reemplacé el contenido de este capítulo con el de otra historia.

En fin, ya no me acuerdo que había puesto. Ah, si, esto es un **AU**.

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes son de la diosa **J. K. Rowling** y el titulo (y la idea) de la diosa del Pop** Katy Perry**, con su canción **_One of the boys_**; que recomiendo escuchen.

* * *

><p><strong>Una de los chicos<strong>

****Aquella desastrosa chica

Lily se golpeó con la puerta de entrada. Masajeó sus sienes y entró atropelladamente. Tomó asiento en el último banco casi sin disculparse por su tardanza con la profesora.

Mientras sacaba sus cosas, una voz la llamó.

-¡Eh, Evans!

-Shhh, Sirius.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto? Pensé que te habías metido en líos...-comentó otra voz.

-¿Tienes chicle?-preguntó una tercera voz.

Lily bufó y abrió su cartuchera, para extenderle después un chicle de menta a Peter, que lo abrió con rapidez. El papel cayó sobre su banco, y lo empujó al suelo tirando al mismo tiempo su lápiz. Se agachó para recogerlo. Mala decisión. En el milisegundo que tomó su lápiz su mirada se dirigió a unos zapatos color marrón que taconeaban impacientemente justo a un lado del papel de chicle.

Se incorporó-para colmo-haciendo un globo con la golosina, que se reventó al ver la cara enfurecida de McGonnagall.

-¿Qué le dije sobre comer chicle-arrastró la palabra, como si despreciara la sola mención del caramelo-en mis clases? Además de todo, ¿En su casa tira los papeles al piso?

-Ehh...-titubeó Pettigrew, tragando el chicle de repente-Yo...

Una mano pasó cerca de los zapatos de la profesora y recogió el envoltorio del chicle.

-Lo siento, profesora, yo he tirado el papel.

Lily levantó la vista. Se encontró con un chico sonriente de ojos cuya picardía se ocultaba detrás de unos anteojos de cristales redondos.

-No me mienta Potter, he visto a su amiguito hacerlo. Ahora, tire ese envoltorio y usted-señaló a Peter-no se vaya al final de la clase.

Sirius soltó una risita y Remus hizo el ademán de pegarle un codazo, aunque se detuvo al ver la mirada glacial de la profesora sobre Black. Este le sonrió mostrando sus dientes tan blancos como los de un perrito, y se puso a escribir en su carpeta.

McGonnagall echó una última mirada sobre el grupo y siguió explicando cómo se calculaba la aceleración de un objeto.

Lily se recostó contra la pared, beneficio para el que sentaba en el último lugar de la fila, lugar que ella se había ganado con mucho, mucho sudor.

_-¿Qué te pasa, Snivellus?_

_-Déjate de joder, Potter._

_James lo levantó con mucha fuerza, colgándolo de la rama más cercana del enorme árbol._

_-¡Buena James!-gritó Sirius entusiasmado mientras Peter aplaudía. Remus no estaba allí, pero seguro ya llegaría._

_-¡Déjalo en paz, Potter!-dijo una pelirroja acercándose entre la multitud. Todos la dejaron pasar, no por nada era apodada "el Terror"._

_-¡Eh, Lily!-dijo el aludido con una sonrisa-¿Qué pasa?-dijo cambiando su expresión al ver lo enojada que ella estaba._

_-Te digo que lo descuelgues, Potter._

_Auch, que ella solo le decía Potter cuando estaba MUY enojada. Sirius, Peter y los demás lo sabían, así que dieron dos pasos hacia atrás para quedar fuera del radar asesino de su compañera. Pero James volvió a poner una sonrisita._

_-¿Y qué si no lo descuelgo, Evans?-dijo, entrando en el juego de llamarse por el apellido._

_-Sabes que te golpearé, Potter._

_-¡Cállate, no necesito que una zorra barata me defienda!-dijo Snape, del cual todos se habían olvidado por ver la pelea verbal. _

_El silencio reinó los siguientes segundos en los que el rojo en la cara de Lily aumentó. ¿Zorra, ella? ¿Solo porque siempre se le daba mejor charlar con los chicos, porque se sentaba como hombre aunque vistiera polleras? Y pensaba que Severus era su mejor amigo. _

_-¡Retira lo que dijiste!-rugió James tomando al otro por las solapas de la camisa-¡Discúlpate con ella!_

_Lily se acercó a los dos y posó su mano sobre el hombro de James. _

_-Déjalo, James-pidió en voz baja._

_-Pero, Lily, te tiene que pedir perdón-contestó James en voz igualmente baja, casi suplicante. Y con el silencio a su alrededor, todos podían escuchar exactamente lo que decían. _

_-No necesito su perdón. _

_James, aunque poco convencido, soltó despacio la camisa del otro y se retiró lentamente hacia atrás, quedando a la altura de la chica._

_-Lily, yo... _

_-Cállate, Snape._

_El chico tragó saliva. De los cinco años en que llevaban siendo amigos, siempre había sido Sev, o Severus. Nunca Snape. Entonces, con pena, comprendió que todo se había acabado. Y el corazón se le rompió cuando ella tocó el hombro de Potter y se lo llevó, disolviendo el círculo de espectadores. _

_-¿Estás bien, Lily?-preguntó Remus, que había llegado a tiempo para escuchar el insulto de Snape. _

_-Si.-contestó ella fríamente._

_-Él no decía la verdad, Evans-dijo Sirius pasándole una mano por el hombro, mientras James le hacía lo mismo del otro lado. _

_-Si Lily, tú no eres una zorra.-comentó Peter metiéndose un chicle a la boca; el cual escupió del golpe que Remus le dio en la cabeza._

_Llegaron hasta el pequeño lago artificial de la escuela y se sentaron bajo un enorme árbol. _

_-Yo...-dijo Lily con la mirada perdida hacia el frente-De verdad estoy bien. Pero, es solo...él era mi mejor amigo. _

_-Tarde o temprano iba a pasar-reflexionó James-si él cree eso de ti..._

_-Sí, aunque siempre seas bruta, no te pintes las uñas, no te peines, ni te maquilles, te pelees con la entrenadora Hooch para que te deje entrar al equipo de futbol, le ganes a Canuto en las vencidas, aguantes beber mas vasos que James, corras más rápido que Remus, eructes más fuerte que yo...-Peter paró para tomar aire y Sirius lo golpeó en la cabeza, Remus en un brazo y James en el otro. Lily sonrió al ver la escena._

_-Lo que Peter trata de decir es que estás bien así como eres y que lo que dijo Snape no es verdad._

_El timbre para el almuerzo sonó y los muchachos se incorporaron, comenzando a caminar. Medio metro después se dieron cuenta que Lily no los seguía. _

_-Eh, Lily-dijo James-yo se que a veces nos portamos muy mal contigo y que somos muy revoltosos, pero puedes sentarte con nosotros en el almuerzo si quieres._

_Todos asintieron y Lily no hizo más que volver a sonreír. _

Bueno, no era precisamente sudor. Pero se había ganado un lugar en el grupo popular y aunque el status social no le importaba en lo más mínimo, no podía negar que traía beneficios.

Por ejemplo, el lugar del almuerzo. Cuando era invierno o había lluvia, la mesa del comedor no estaba ni my lejana a la puerta de salida, a las cocinas o a los baños, aunque estaba apartada de los pesados como Bulstrode y los gemelos Bletchley que tiraban comida a los demás, y de las chicas que solían molestarla por su aspecto. Y en verano se sentaban cerca de la fuente, junto a los árboles, muy lejos de los rayos de sol que le hacían daño a la piel de Remus, siempre tan pálido. Y lejos del grupo emo de Snape, en adición.

-Evans, conteste a mi pregunta.

-Emm...-titubeó mirando al pizarrón-¿23,4?

McGonnagall la miró con el ceño fruncido, pero asintió.

-Muy bien señorita Evans, pero preste más atención.

Remus le sonrió desde el otro lado y James le levantó el pulgar. Las clases nunca habían significado un gran obstáculo para ella. Excepto Física, pero con la ayuda de Potter había mejorado notablemente.

Claro que sus notas serian perfectas si en medio de las tutorías que el chico le daba se concentrara más en el papel y no en contarle los mechones despeinados; o en la sonrisa de comercial Colgate que siempre ponía.

-Lily...Lily...-Una mano pasó frente a sus ojos-¡Lily despierta! El timbre ya sonó.

-Lo siento Remus. Estaba pensando.

-¿Otra vez en ese chico?

-Cállate, Lunático-dijo ella levantando sus cosas y mirando a su alrededor-No quiero que los chicos me molesten.

-¿Cuándo vas a decirme quién es? Llevas más de un año enamorada y todavía no sé su nombre.

-No voy a decírtelo, Remus.

-Y luego me llamas tu mejor amigo...-protestó el chico siguiéndola hacia la puerta.

Ella se giró sobre sus talones bruscamente, golpeándole con su cabello en el proceso.

-Algún día voy a decirte quien es, pero hoy no.

-¿Me lo prometes?

Lily alzó el dedo meñique y Remus lo tomó sonriente. Las promesas con meñiques eran inquebrantables.

-¿En donde estaban?-cuestionó Sirius en cuanto llegaron bajo el árbol de siempre.

-Lily se quedó volando y no escuchó el timbre de salida.

-¿Y James?-preguntó la chica buscándolo con la mirada, mientras se sentaba junto a los demás en posición india.

-Se fue con Karyn-contestó Peter concentrado en su porción de arroz-Bueno, ella lo arrastró.

Lily desvió la mirada al lugar donde usualmente se sentaba Karyn y sus amigas. Se topó con un par de piernas esculturales cubiertas por una microscópica minifalda de jean. Cintura de obsesionada a los deportes con problemas alimenticios y pechos de sandia; una cara con treinta kilos de maquillaje y lápiz labial más rojo que una manzana. Lápiz labial corrido, debería agregar, porque James la estaba besando.

-Karyn es un nombre inglés que significa pureza. Pero para este contexto-dijo Lily señalando a la chica con su tenedor-significa zorra.

Peter se ahogó con su jugo de naranja por reírse, y Sirius aprovechó para golpearle la espalda con fuerza. Justo en ese momento pasó Snape junto a sus nuevos amigos y echó una mirada lasciva sobre el grupo.

-Todavía no puedo entender-comentó Remus-que Snape te haya comparado con chicas como Karyn o Stella.

-Es verdad-coincidió Sirius atacando su yogur con la cuchara-Nuestra Lily es perfecta.

Lily se sonrojó ante los comentarios de sus amigos y siguió comiendo en silencio.

-¡Eh, chicos!-gritó James mientras se sentaba en el suelo junto a Lily y Remus-¿Quién quiere una partida de PES en mi casa?

-Ya ríndete, James. Sabes que voy a ganarte de nuevo.

-¿Cómo va el marcador, Remus?

-Considerando que Lily es mujer...

-Como si eso fuera una desventaja-interrumpió ella.

-El marcador va 5 a 13 a favor de Lils.

James bufó y los demás rieron. Nadie sabía con exactitud cuando habían empezado a contar todas las cosas en las que Lily sobrepasaba a James, pero ella siempre le ganaba. Era mejor en futbol, en la PlayStation, en tenis, beisbol, carreras, en el Guitar Hero e incluso levantando pesas. Y no había que olvidarse de aquella vez cuando, a la salida de un bar un viernes por la noche; habían intentado robarles a mango de cuchillo y Lily los había dejado suplicando perdón en el suelo. La cuestión era que Lily, de muchas maneras, había herido la hombría de Potter. Pero parecía que a él le gustaba ser derrotado por ella.

-Ah, mírenle esas piernas-dijo James mirando hacia el otro lado, donde Karyn se rehusaba a probar su almuerzo-Son las mejores que vi en mi vida.

-Hasta ahora-comentó Sirius como al pasar.

-¿Qué quieres decir, Canuto?

-Bueno, todavía nos falta un año. Y a las chicas les falta desarrollarse, tu sabes-hizo un gesto señalándose el pecho-Cualquiera podria darnos una sorpresa después de las vacaciones. Yo lo llamo el período ventana.

-Deberías escribir un libro sobre las chicas, Canuto. Yo podria ser tu agente, todo sería _fifty-fifty_-dijo Peter con mirada codiciosa.

-¡Olvídalo! Yo no compartiré mis conocimientos con una manga de tarados que no saben tratar a una mujer.

-Siento que voy a enamorarme de ti, Sirius-se burló Lily poniendo una expresión embelesada.

-¿De que estábamos hablando antes que Lily se enamorara de Sirius?-interrumpió James bruscamente.

-De las piernas fáciles de tu noviecita-contestó Remus mirando a la despampanante rubia que se maquillaba en ese momento.

-Karyn no tiene piernas fáciles.

Los chicos se rieron y Lily prefirió no hacer comentarios. Sabía lo susceptible que era su amigo cuando se trataba de su chica de turno.

-No voy a negar que es bonita, amigo-dijo Sirius cuando cortó con su ataque de risa-pero que tiene piernas fáciles, eso todos lo saben.

-Rompió el record de Clarissa Peterson cuando tuvo cinco novios el mismo mes-comentó Peter mientras comía la porción de pescado que Sirius había dejado.

-No importa, a mi me gusta. Tenga piernas fáciles o no, es hermosa. Y besa genial. También es delicada y va al gimnasio cuatro veces...

Lily había dejado de escucharlo. Si había una cosa que no le gustaba de James, era que él hablaba de su conquista como si allí solo estuvieran Remus, Sirius y Peter. Como si ella fuera un chico más.

-...y su perfume de jazmín es simplemente paradisiaco, creo que es de esos que vienen con feromonas y...

-¿Cuántas semanas llevan juntos, Cornamenta?-lo cortó Remus, notando la incomodidad de la chica.

-Casi un mes-dijo James con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-El sábado será el mes. Y hablando de eso, ella vendrá esta tarde con nosotros; dijo que debía darme una noticia importante frente a ustedes.

-¡Por Dios James no usaste protección!-estalló Sirius provocando miradas de expectación sobre ellos.

-¡Despierta Sirius!-gritó la pelirroja golpeándole en la cabeza, para acto seguido darse vuelta hacia su público y explicar-Solo estaba teniendo pesadillas, chicos.

-Gracias Lily-sonrió James cuando ella volvió a sentarse en el pasto.

Sirius se masajeó la cabeza y abrió la boca para protestar, pero el timbre ahogó cualquier palabra que pudiera salir de su boca. Lily se levantó de manera apresurada y colgándose su mochila-tan vieja que a la inscripción blanca de Green Day apenas se le distinguía la "y" sobre el fondo negro-apuró el paso hacia el edificio principal.

-¡Lily!-gritó James alcanzándola a la carrera-¿Ahora tienes clases de chino?

-Mandarín-dijo ella mirando al frente-Y si, a esa clase voy.

-Te acompaño.

Caminaron en silencio hasta el aula de Lily y cuando ella se disponía a entrar, James la atajó tomándola del hombro.

-Yo...-titubeó él, como olvidándose que tenía que decir-¿Vas a ir a mi casa esta tarde, verdad?

-Yo...No lo sé James. Tengo cosas que hacer.

Él la miró inquisitivamente, comprendiendo que ella buscaba una excusa para zafarse de la reunión.

-¿Qué cosas?

-Quehaceres de casa.

-Lily, quiero que entiendas algo-hizo una pausa para poner más efecto a la afirmación que seguía-Se cuando mientes, te conozco perfectamente y esta tarde vas a ir a mi casa, no importa si tengo que llevarte encadenada a mi bicicleta.

-No trajiste tu bicicleta hoy.

James miró hacia otro lado, constatando que en el pasillo ya no había más gente y seguramente estaba llegando tarde a su práctica de futbol.

-Se me hace tarde-dijo alejándose hacia el otro lado, mientras Lily suspiraba aliviada. Justo antes de doblar y perderse de su vista, James se giró y le gritó-¡Mamá dijo que esta noche debías cenar en casa! Y no vas a negarte a una orden de Dorea Potter, ¿Verdad?

La pelirroja pateó el suelo apenas él desapareció. ¿Cómo era posible que, tratándose de convencerla, James Potter siempre ganara? Se estaba volviendo una persona débil. Entró arrastrando los pies y se sentó junto a Amos Diggory, un chico alto y de facciones más bien rudas, pero no por eso menos apuesto. Se sentaba junto a él desde que a la profesora le dio un ataque y decidió ubicarlos por sus apellidos. Usualmente no hablaban mucho, aunque Lily pensaba que se debía a que otra de las reglas de la anticuada Sra. Mao era hablar en chino en todo momento.

Se asomó hacia la derecha del pasillo, y nada. A la izquierda, y más nada. Suspiró aliviada pero caminó con cautela. Al doblar el corredor, Sirius y Peter estaban apoyados en la pared, esperándola. Y cuando se giró para escapar, descubrió las miradas inquisitivas de James y Remus sobre ella. No tenía escapatoria, y lo sabía. Terminó saliendo a la rastra del brazo de Sirius y caminó lo más lento que pudo hasta la enorme casa de Potter. Allí, Dorea los recibió con jugo y masitas de coco caseras que comieron mientras Peter acomodaba los cables de la PlayStation.

-¡Sí!-chilló Lily alzando el joystick sobre su cabeza y saltando frenéticamente-¡Ahí tienes de nuevo, Potter!

Sirius gritó con ella y estiró la mano-por tercera vez-para tomar un billete de Peter. Remus se sonrió de la ingenuidad de Pettigrew, definitivamente era demasiado influenciable por Sirius. Y luego todos rieron al ver el baile de la Victoria de Lily Evans, que incluía pasos africanos, de disco, heavy metal y egipcio.

-¿Dónde aprendiste a moverte Evans, en la escuela de payasos?

La voz chillona de Karyn sonó desde la puerta y Lily entrecerró los ojos. ¿Cuál sería la gran sorpresa de la noviecita de Potter? La pelirroja tuvo un mal presentimiento, estaba casi segura que la sorpresa terminaría molestándola de una u otra forma.

* * *

><p>Ahí está. Espero tomatazos, aplausos y bombas molotov.<p>

**_Sayonara!_**


	2. Home Sweet Home

Hola! Perdonen por la tardanza, y tendria que estar subiendo capitulos de mis otras historias, pero sufro de bloqueo mental para ellas. La unica que sale como si nada es esta :)

**_Gracias por todos los reviews! Contesto abajo :)_**

**_Canciones recomendadas de hoy:_**

-Cough Syrup-_The Young Giant_

-New Low-_Middle Class Rut_

_-_Deep Blue_-Arcade Fire_

**_Ajá, me gusta el Indie-rock :)_**

_**Disclaimer:**_Los personajes son propiedad de J.K. Rowling _(Oh Gran Diosa Creadora de Fantasía)_ la cual es tan genial que nos deja usarlos a nuestro gusto, y el titulo _(aunque traducido)_ y la idea de la historia provienen de la cancion de Katy Perry _(Diosa de los Teenagers con voz angelical)_ **_One of the Boys_**, la cual recomiendo escuchen.

* * *

><p><strong>Una de los chicos<strong>

Home Sweet Home

Lily se cruzó de brazos viendo como la novia de su amigo rechazaba las masitas de Dorea.

-Lo siento, Señora Potter, estoy haciendo un régimen para mantenerme en forma y no debo moverme un centímetro de mis comidas.

La madre de James hizo un mohín de disgusto; nunca nadie que la visitara la llamaba "señora" o rechazaba su comida sin ganarse su desprecio. Pero debía aguantar a aquella escultural chica por su hijo, su querido _Jamie _como ella le llamaba. Las cosas serian más fáciles si a James le gustara...Dorea sacudió su cabeza y simuló una sonrisa mientras se llevaba los vasos vacíos de la mesa. Llegó hasta la puerta pero se giró de improviso.

-Lily querida, esta noche te quedas a cenar con nosotros, ¿verdad?-dijo mirando a la chica directamente a los ojos.

-Esto...yo...-titubeó Lily sin saber que decir-No quiero molestar-terminó diciendo.

-¡Lily! ¡Cómo puedes decir eso! Recuerda que mi casa es tu casa-dijo la mujer sonriendo afablemente.

-Está bien Dorea, me quedaré, pero debo de avisarle a mi hermana.

La madre de James sonrió en respuesta y salió sin decir más nada; bajo la mirada de Karyn que ya estaba hirviendo de los celos.

-¿Cenas aquí a menudo?-le preguntó a Lily mientras sus mejillas adquirían un tinte colorado.

-Dorea siempre me invita-respondió la otra encogiéndose de hombros.

-Supongo que no les alcanza en tu casa para comer, ahora que tu madre no está-dijo la rubia falseando una sonrisa.

-A Lily le alcanza perfectamente-salió Sirius en su defensa-Lo que sucede es que nadie se niega a una petición de Dorea Potter, sino mírame a mí.

Karyn se quedó muda. En el colegio no era secreto que Sirius Black había sido prácticamente repudiado de su familia. Cuestiones ancestrales de negocios y herencias. Cuando su madre lo dejó en la calle, la madre de James habló en el colegio y se lo llevó a vivir con ellos.

-¿Quieres jugar una partida más?-le dijo Remus a Peter tratando de cambiar de tema.

-Necesito ir al baño primero-dijo el otro levantándose rápidamente.

Peter volvió unos minutos después sacudiéndose el agua de las manos. Antes de siquiera poder tomar el control de la PlayStation, Karyn pegó un gritito.

-¡Deja eso _Pet_!

Peter empalideció de la rabia. Nadie en su sano juicio lo llamaba Pet. En un pasado lejano, en la primaria; antes de encontrarse con Sirius, Remus y James lo molestaban y le llamaban así cuando lo golpeaban.

_-Pet, ¿quieres tu almuerzo?_

_-Dámelo Urquhart, vamos-dijo el rechoncho niño levantando sus brazos hacia el paquete que contenía su sándwich, secundado por la estridente risa de Barrison._

_-¿Y si no quiero?_

_El pequeño empujó al moreno con toda la fuerza que pudo, ocasionándole una caída sobre el frio cemento del patio que sonó en un crujido de hueso y carne. Cuando Urquhart levantó la cabeza, todo su lado derecho estaba lleno de raspones y la sangre le coloreaba la mejilla y la oreja. Escupió salpicando el pavimento de rojo y se volvió contra Peter, estampándole su puño izquierdo directo en la nariz. Sintió como se quebraba bajo la presión y el niño soltó unas lágrimas llenas de dolor, miedo y furia disminuida por más dolor. Subió las manos para protegerse de los golpes que vendrían._

_Barrison dejó de reír en cuanto vio la sangre, nunca le había gustado. Así que en lugar de ayudar a su amigo; salió corriendo en dirección a los vestuarios. Urquhart le propinó dos patadas y otro puñetazo a Peter y este cayó al suelo con la sangre brotándole por la boca y la nariz._

_-¡Déjalo en paz, idiota!_

_Urquhart cayó en redondo al suelo del puñetazo que el chico Black le había dado. Otros dos chicos llegaron corriendo y ayudaron a Peter a incorporarse._

_-Vámonos de aquí, te limpiaremos-le dijo uno de ellos, de apariencia enfermiza y ojos miel. _

_-G-gracias-articuló Peter cuando se encontraban en el baño._

_-De nada-dijo Black, extendiéndole un pedazo de algodón. _

_-¿Y cómo te llamas? Yo soy...-comenzó el niño de anteojos._

_-Eres James Potter, lo sé. Tú eres Sirius Black y tú Remus Lupin. Mi nombre es Peter, Peter Pettigrew. _

_Sirius sonrió y le extendió la mano._

_-Gusto en conocerte, Peter._

-¡Peter!

-¿Eh? ¿Pero qué diablos...? ¡Suéltame Canuto!-dijo el chico sorprendido. Sirius lo tenía agarrado de los hombros y lo zamarreaba sin parar.

-Ah, pensé que habías caído en un estado de estupidez vegetativo-se disculpó el otro soltándolo.

-¿Qué estabas por decir, amorcito?-dijo James para devolverle la atención a Karyn, entre tanto Lily ahogaba una expresión de vómito.

-Es sobre mi sorpresa. Ya sabes, mejor dicho, espero que lo sepas; que este sábado será nuestro aniversario.

-Es solo un mes, Karyn, no se dice aniversario-corrigió Remus.

-Como sea-dijo la rubia restándole importancia-He decidido que... ¡Organizaré una fiesta para celebrarlo en mi casa!-chilló Karyn emocionada-Habrá mucha cerveza y la piscina estará llena, contrataré una banda y todos estarán invitados...

-¿Todos?-inquirió Lily-¿incluso el club de ciencias y el de coro?

La otra la miró con desagrado. Había olvidado que aquella pelirroja seguía allí. Tragó saliva y pensó una respuesta convincente.

-Pero claro, mi casa es grande; aunque no creo que al club de ciencias le gustaría ir; esos eventos no van con su estilo de diversión.

-Ah, entiendo. ¿Yo también tengo que ir? No te sientas obligada de invitarme porque después de todo, tu fiesta no es mi estilo de diversión.

Karyn enrojeció de la vergüenza y se rió tontamente ante el comentario. Remus, Peter y Sirius cruzaron miradas tratando de no largarse a reír y James se quedó mudo mirando a las dos chicas sin saber bien qué hacer. Al fin Karyn dejó de reír y respondió.

-Por favor Evans, si eres amiga-agregó un tono más fuerte resaltando esa palabra-de James eres mi amiga también, es obvio que estás invitada.

Lily sonrió y tomó la ultima galleta de la fuente; mirando al vacio. Todos se quedaron en silencio hasta que Remus reaccionó e invitó a los demás a un duelo en el Guitar Hero.

-_No one's gonna take me aliveee_-aullaba Remus apretando las teclas con pasión y rapidez. Sirius se le quedó mirando mientras negaba, nunca había sido bueno en música.

Karyn suspiró y anunció que estaba aburrida. Sirius y Remus la miraron y siguieron jugando sin inmutarse. Lily fue al baño, y al volver, se encontró con la desagradable visión de un apasionado beso entre la rubia y Potter.

Nunca entendió como, de repente, Karyn decidió ser amable. Lo atribuyó a una memoria de corto plazo atrofiada o a una salud mental destruida por tanto maquillaje.

-¿Qué te pondrás para la fiesta,_ Lils_?

Tragó en seco. Lils solo le decían cinco personas. Snape (el ex mejor amigo) sus padres, Remus (en contadas ocasiones) y James. _Solo contrólate, Lily. Evita acercarte y ahogarla por el cuello._ La pelirroja suspiró, calmada en su apariencia externa. _Eso es. Buena chica._ Definitivamente, prefería el "Evans".

-No lo sé; siempre decido a último momento.

-Si quieres, podemos ir de compras.

-No gracias-respondió la chica de manera amablemente tajante. La sonrisa de Karyn se desdibujó por medio segundo, pero recuperó la compostura.

Luego de un rato, Karyn se fue y el ambiente se tornó en la comodidad que siempre tenía. Lily se levantó y tomó el teléfono, sabiendo que tenía todo el permiso del mundo para hacerlo.

-Hola, ¿Tuney?

-¿Qué quieres, Lily?-ni siquiera Petunia le decía Lils. ¿Qué se creía esa estúpida?

-¿Qué harás esta noche?

-No lo sé, quizás compre sushi. Creo que Vernon y su hermana irán a la casa.

-Dorea me ha invitado a cenar.

-Perfecto, vuelve después de las doce. Para entonces ya se habrán ido.

Petunia colgó, y Lily, lejos de sentirse insultada; sonrió alegre. No tendría que soportar a aquella criatura que, a pesar de ser un año mayor, se comportaba como una niña de 10 años; consentida en todo aspecto por su hermano. Y no tendría que ver a aquel perrito que la mordía siempre que las visitaban. Detestaba a los Dursley.

Remus y Peter levantaron sus mochilas y se fueron a su casa, pues la hora de cenar se acercaba. Sirius, James y Lily se acomodaron en el living a mirar los Simpsons. Lily se recostó en el sillón con la cabeza en el apoyabrazos y las piernas describiendo un arco para que Sirius pudiera sentarse debajo de ellas. James arrugó el ceño y se tiró en la alfombra; justo en el medio de los dos.

-Lily...Lils...-susurró despacio.

-¿Ah?-preguntó la pelirroja semidormida.- ¿Pasa algo, James?

-¿Puedes hacerme masajes?

-No hay problema.

Estiró la mano hasta los castaños cabellos de James y comenzó a acariciarlos suavemente, torturándose. No recordaba exactamente cuando su amigo había tomado el hábito de pedirle masajes, pero ella jamás se había negado. Cuando era pequeña, su padre le pedía masajes después que llegaba agotado del trabajo; y ella, con sus manitos pequeñas y livianas, aliviaba un poco de su dolor. Luego su padre le daba alguna golosina en recompensa. Pero James, James no necesitaba darle nada; tenía ese no se qué que le hacía rendirse a sus pies. Aunque él jamás lo sabría. Es más, no tendría idea que esas peticiones hacían que Lily se volviera loca y estuviese a punto de sufrir una arritmia, de la fuerza en la que latía su corazón.

-Niños, la cena está lista.

Lily salió de su trance en cuanto sintió la vos de Charlus. Siempre que lo veía, no podía evitar recordar a su padre. Charlus Potter era alto, de espaldas anchas y cabello castaño oscuro, casi negro. Era muy parecido a James, incluso usaba lentes, aunque no todo el tiempo. Lily lo comparaba con su padre porque tenían la misma apariencia; y esa voz profunda y tranquilizadora.

_-Odio mi cabello-dijo la pequeña, lloriqueando frente al espejo. Sostenía el cepillo en alto, tratando de desenredar los nudos pelirrojos que se le habían formado al bañarse._

_Su padre la observaba a través del reflejo, sonriendo Compadeció a su esposa; ella estaba lidiando con Petunia, quien no quería ponerse un vestido rojo para la fiesta. A él le había tocado ayudar a Lily, y por el acceso de nervios que esta tenía, se vio obligado a intervenir. Con un movimiento suave le sacó el cepillo de las manos-antes que la niña se acreditara 7 años de mala suerte contra el espejo- y la obligó a sentarse con un gesto._

_-Tu cabello es hermoso-dijo el hombre, mientras enterraba el cepillo en un nudo y lo desenredaba despacio para no causarle dolor._

_-No me gusta. Mamá siempre tiene que armarme onditas porque no me gusta que sea muy lacio como el de Tuney. Y parezco una zanahoria._

_-¿Una zanahoria? ¿No te gusta tu cabello rojo?_

_-No-contestó la niña con amargura._

_-Y entonces, ¿Cómo te gustaría tenerlo?_

_-Me gustaría que fuera castaño, como el tuyo y el de Tuney. Y que tuviera ondas naturales, no esas que mamá me forma con cremas y esas cosas. ¿Por qué no me heredaste tu cabello?-dijo la niña mirándolo a través del espejo._

_El hombre sonrió. Lily le hacía sentir orgulloso, era atrevida, simpática e inteligente._

_-Es que te pareces más a tu madre, y Tuney es muy parecida a mí. _

_Lily se cruzó de brazos e hizo un mohín, celosa. Ahogó una maldición-a su padre no le gustaba cuando maldecía-debido a un tirón en el cabello._

_-Pero Tuney no tiene mis ojos, y tu sí-dijo su padre para aplacar su mal humor._

_Y era verdad. Lily levantó la vista y miró al espejo. Los ojos de su padre parecían dos esmeraldas. Se dijo que haber heredado esos ojos era mucho mejor que heredar cabello castaño, azabache o rosa. Con esos ojos podria hacer lo que deseara. _

-Lily, no es por nada, pero mi estomago está rugiendo de hambre y no me molestaría en que te corrieras.

-Oh, ¡lo siento, Sirius!-dijo ella, moviendo sus piernas. Al hacerlo con tal brusquedad, le golpeó directamente en la cabeza a James.

-¡Auch!-aulló Potter masajeándose la zona golpeada.

-¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento!-decía Lily tapándose la cara con una mano y estirando la otra para tratar de mirar la herida.

-¡Dorea, necesitamos algodón y alcohol aquí!-gritaba Sirius al borde de la risa.

-No mamá, ¡Alcohol no que duele!

-No seas mariquita, te debe doler menos que la patada mortal de Lily.

-¡No te muevas, Jamie! ¡Ya acabo!-decía Dorea, tapando los exagerados gritos de dolor de su hijo.

-¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento!-repetía Lily, causando la estridente risa de Sirius y Charlus.

Un rato más tarde, todos estaban reunidos en torno al pollo con papas fritas que Dorea había preparado. James tenía una venda en la cabeza y Lily jugaba con la comida, sin probar bocado; aun apenada por haberlo golpeado.

-Lily querida, ¿No tienes hambre?

-¿Eh?-preguntó la pelirroja, perdida en sus pensamientos.

-Dije si no tenias hambre. ¿No te gusta mi pollo?

-Ah, Dorea, lo siento, estaba pensando.

-Mamá, deberías de darte cuenta que cuando Lily piensa el mundo desaparece para ella. Pone cara seria y mira fijamente a algún punto en la pared, y tienes que llamarla tres veces para que reaccione.

Las mejillas de la chica se colorearon haciendo juego con su pelo, y sonrió.

-¿De verdad soy así?

-Ajá-asintió James llevándose una papita a la boca.

-Que bien me conoces.

James le dio una enorme sonrisa y se concentró en la comida. Ella se puso feliz y se terminó su plato rápidamente.

-Oh, Dorea, esta salsa está exquisita-dijo la pelirroja untando un poco con pan-¿De qué es?

-De queso parmesano, es mi favorita-respondió Sirius atacando la salsa por sexta vez. Dorea sonrió; aquel chico era su hijo, por más que ella no lo hubiera cargado nueve meses-o siete, en el caso de James-en su vientre.

_-Canuto, debes contarme. ¿Qué diablos te pasa?_

_-Es mi madre. Y mi padre. Quieren que me haga cargo de la Corporación en cuanto termine la escuela. ¡Quieren que estudie negocios!-respondió el otro alterado._

_-¿Y qué les dijiste?_

_-Que no iba a convertirme en un empresario sin corazón._

_-¿Tan malo es?_

_-Tú no has visto como son ellos. Tratan mal a los empleados, les pagan poco dinero y les roban. Papá ha construido su empresa exprimiendo las vidas de los más débiles. Y yo, yo no quiero ser así._

_-¿Y qué te dijeron?_

_-Me echaron de casa. _

_-¡¿Qué?-gritó James, incrédulo. _

_-Me dijeron que tengo tiempo para pensarlo hasta hoy en la noche. Si no cambio de parecer, tengo que irme de la mansión. _

_-¿Y a dónde vas a ir? _

_-Bueno, mi única opción era tío Alphard, pero está viviendo en Australia. Le he dejado un mensaje en su contestador, pero no sé cuando me responderá._

_-Quédate aquí-dijo James con seguridad. Era obvio que su amigo lo pasaba mal en aquella casa, pero no iba a permitir que se quedara en la calle. _

_-No James, no quiero molestar a nadie. _

_Sirius Black III preparaba su bolso. No había bajado a cenar, temía que su madre le pusiera algún veneno a la comida. Empacó su ropa, su cepillo de dientes y sus revistas. Guardó también su último regalo de cumpleaños, una Notebook negra, y sus videojuegos. Tomó el álbum de fotografías y algunas revistas. Se tiró la mochila de la escuela al hombro-era liviana pues todos sus libros estaban en el casillero- y suspiró mirando su billetera. Entre el dinero de Navidad y el de Año Nuevo, le alcanzaría para una noche en un motel barato. Al menos no era invierno y el tiempo no era tan malo. Lo único que lamentaba era no poder volver a la escuela. Tendría que encontrar algún trabajo y vender lo poco que le quedaba. Pero prefería eso antes que vivir con aquellos monstruos. _

_Bajó despacio las escaleras. Kreacher, el mayordomo, fiel como su madre; le esperaba en la punta de las escaleras. Sus padres y Regulus, su perfecto hermano menor; salieron del comedor y se pararon junto a la puerta. _

_-¿Qué crees que haces?-dijo su madre, destilando odio con sus palabras._

_-Me voy. _

_De pronto, otro mayordomo-pequeñito y joven, de ojos saltones y apariencia débil-entró como una tromba a la habitación._

_-Amo Sirius-dijo el hombrecito con voz temblorosa-ha llegado esto para usted._

_-Eh...Gracias Dobby._

_Le estiró un paquete y Sirius se quedó de piedra. No era muy grande, pero al leer el remitente se alegró. Su tio Alphard. Abrió y encontró un cheque que le garantizaba poder vivir en unas buenas condiciones por lo menos un año. Quizás le alcanzara para tomarse un vuelo a Australia. Su madre le tomó el brazo con fuerza para leer quien lo enviaba, y su rostro se ennegreció. _

_-Ese estúpido de mi hermano, ¡Como va a ayudar en tu fuga!_

_-¡Suéltame!-dijo el chico, quitándole el brazo con brusquedad. Al fin sus sueños de ser libre eran posibles. _

_-¿Cómo te atreves a tratar así a tu madre?-preguntó su padre con furia._

_-Ella-dijo Sirius en voz baja, con rabia contenida- no es mi madre. Jamás lo fue, ni lo será._

_Regulus abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Jamás hubiera imaginado que alguien se enfrentara así a su madre; y mucho menos lo esperaba de su hermano. Pero Sirius era diferente, rebelde. Él lo admiraba por su valor. _

_-Espero que tu vida como su marioneta sea feliz-le dijo Sirius, antes de salir dando un portazo. Regulus bajó la cabeza y comprendió que su hermano mayor tenía razón. Por un momento, tuvo el impulso de correr hasta la puerta y decirle que lo esperara, que se iba con él. Pero luego se moderó, como siempre lo hacía. _

_El frio viento del atardecer le golpeó en la cara al joven Black. Escuchó los gritos de sus padres por detrás, y apuró el paso. Al mirar al frente, se detuvo en seco y sintió que su madre chocaba contra su espalda. _

_Walburga Black tenía demasiada fuerza. Arrastraba a Sirius adentro gritándole lo malo que era por querer fugarse, que si no volvía lo perdería todo, que sería borrado de la historia familiar, que ella misma se encargaría de hacer que todos lo olvidaran._

_-Suéltalo, Walburga. Sirius viene conmigo. _

_Y allí estaba la razón por la que el moreno se hubiera detenido a la mitad de la entrada del Grimmauld Place nº 12. Frente a su casa se encontraba el auto de los Potter, y Dorea-la madre de su mejor amigo-le esperaba con los brazos abiertos. _

_Como en un sueño, sintió que su madre se desprendía de él en silencio y se encontró dando tímidos pasitos hacia aquel ángel salvador._

_-Gracias, Señora Potter-dijo mientras ella le abría la puerta trasera y lo ayudaba con los bolsos._

_-Dime Dorea, pequeño-sonrió la mujer._

_-Hola Canuto-le saludó James desde el asiento copiloto._

_-¿Por qué le dijiste a tu madre?-preguntó el moreno visiblemente enojado._

_-Lo escuché cuando discutían ayer-se sonrojó Dorea-se me da bien espiar detrás de las puertas._

_-Pueden dejarme en el hotel de los Diggory, allí es más barato._

_-¡¿Hotel?-chilló la Sra. Potter-No, Sirius, tú te vienes a casa. Ya he hablado con el colegio y con la policía, y me dijeron que no hay problema que te quedes, en cuanto tu familia no te busque._

_-Walburga ya me borró del tapiz familiar a estas alturas-suspiró el moreno._

_Cuando entraron al garaje, Charlus los esperaba con una amplia sonrisa._

_-Dejaré esto en el cuarto de invitados-dijo el hombre tomando las valijas del joven Black._

_-Bienvenido a casa, hermano-le dijo James, despeinándole el cabello._

_Y por primera vez en toda su vida, sintió que había llegado a su hogar. _

-Bueno, mejor me voy.

-Ya te llevo, Lily.

-No hay problema, señor Potter, si mi casa queda cerca.

-No vamos a dejar que vuelvas sola, las calles son peligrosas.

La pelirroja sonrió. En aquella casa se sentía protegida, recordando lo que alguna vez había tenido en la suya propia. Apenas se dio cuenta cuando habían llegado a la puerta de su edificio.

"_Hemos salido al cine. Volveré a eso de las 2." _Petunia podía alcanzar niveles de indiferencia insospechados. Miró dentro de la heladera por pura costumbre y se echó en el sillón a leer una revista. Ese pequeño departamento mono ambiente-si no contaba el baño-era lo único que habían podido comprar al vender la casa.

Lily miró las fotografías y sonrió con melancolía. En momentos como ese, se sentía muy sola y desdichada. Pero tenía amigos que la querían. Y era feliz; a su modo. A decir verdad, su vida era buena. Nada le hacía falta. Bueno, solo una cosa.

Entonces recordó el asunto de la fiesta y un raro sentimiento de urgencia la asaltó. Tenía que ir. Algo grande iba a pasar y ella debía estar allí para verlo.

* * *

><p>Umm, me quedó larguito. Perdón para los que no tienen ganas de leer :P Y tambien un poquito aburrido, el siguiente será (<em>o tratará de ser)<em> mejor :)

**Respuestas a los reviews:**

-**Heidi2552**: Ahh, adoro salirme del canon. Adoro escribir AU :) Y muchas gracias, primer review! Me hiciste super feliz cuando lo leí :D

-**Lilius's fan: **Y aquí va la continuación, mas vale tarde que nunca no? Gracias por el review :)

-**ns3cullen: **Jajaja, "la noviecita de James" jajaj, me rio porque asi le digo yo :P Y bueno, hay que ver que pasará en la fiesta :D Gracias por comentar!

-**Nery Dark Angel:** Asi que ahora sos dark, eh? Jaja, son mi obsesion Lily y James, son los mejores! :D

-: Me alegro que te haya gustado :D Es que me aburrí de la misma historia de siempre, y amo hacer AU de estos dos :D Y un dia, escuchando Katy Perry llegó la inspiración :D

-**Lubre:** Ahh, que buen nick, me gusta ;D Gracias por poner la historia en tus fav :)

-**Luna-Tsuki-Chachi:** Perdon por tardarme en actualizar, que el colegio me consume las energias :( Gracias por el review :D

-**chioD:** Buena tu idea, espera y ya verás, porque algo de lo que te imaginas tenia pensado escribir :)

-**lore cullen potter 95**: Generación 95? Ajá, somos los mejores :D Espero poder actualizar mas seguido! :)

**..Y gracias a los que la agregaron a los Fav, Alertas y los que leen en silencio..**

**Sayonara!**


	3. Otra típica fiesta adolescente

Perdón por la tardanza. Lo compenso con este capítulo _extra-large. _

**_¿Canciones?_**

**_-_**The sound of Silence-_Simon & Garfunkel_

_-_Lightshow_-Plants and Animals_

_-_Creep_-Radiohead_

__**Disclaimer:** Personajes, de J.K. Rowling. Idea y título, de la canción _One of the Boys_ de Katy Perry. Y a mí no me queda casi nada.

* * *

><p><strong>Una de los chicos<strong>

Otra típica fiesta adolescente

-Películas.

-¿Cómo?

-Es así, _Siriusito_-el aludido lanzó un gruñid_o-_Cada uno se viste de su personaje de película favorito.

-¿Te parece? ¿No podemos dejar los disfraces para Halloween?

-Falta una eternidad para Halloween. Además, ya les dije a todos.

Peter bufó. Cuando pensaba que Karyn no podía caerle peor, aquella chica abría la boca y lo llevaba a odiarla más. A decir verdad, la única chica a la que soportaba y quería era Lily. A las demás solo las miraba con lujuria, pero con Lily era diferente; era como una especie de hermanita a la que tenía que cuidar. Bueno, aunque no dudaba que ella sería la primera en alzar los puños si alguien la dejaba en ridículo. Tenía recuerdos contundentes de eso.

En cuanto a Sirius, nunca les presentaba sus conquistas a sus amigos puesto que no duraban más que una noche, y Remus era demasiado tímido como para hacer nada. James era el mayor de sus problemas. Tenía la mala costumbre de estar con una chica un par de semanas y llevarla al grupo desde el primer día. Y usualmente eran chicas odiosas y presumidas o vacías preocupadas por estupideces. Como Karyn.

Miró a otro lado, tratando de no ver el momento exacto en el que Karyn le limpiaba el esófago a James. Un mes. Hacia un mes que salían esos dos. No podría soportarlo por mucho tiempo, aunque James parecía bastante interesado. ¿Qué pasaba si se enamoraba y eso duraba, no sé, un año? No. Él no podía correr ese riesgo. Sonrió mientras una idea pasaba por su mente.

-¿De qué te disfrazarás?-preguntó Remus mientras ella se sentaba, tirando la mochila sobre el pupitre que compartían.

-¿De qué diablos hablas?-contestó con un gruñido la chica.

-Uh, hoy nos levantamos de mal humor, ¿Verdad?-dijo Lupin sonriendo, inmune a la mueca que llevaba Lily por sonrisa-Estoy hablando de la fiesta de compromiso de Karyn y James, es de disfraces.

Lily ahogó un insulto y se sentó haciendo mucho ruido al correr la silla. Esa mañana había sido una cadena de mala suerte. Primero, el despertador había sonado diez minutos más tarde, lo que le dejó 5 minutos menos en la ducha. Luego descubrió que Petunia no le había calentado café y que no quedaban tostadas, manteca o jugo de naranja. Había tenido que correr a la escuela y al llegar se había dado cuenta que tenía dos zapatos diferentes. Al menos guardaba en su casillero un par de zapatillas de repuesto, que por adición, le estaban quedando pequeñas. Así que el recuerdo de la fiesta, Karyn y la noticia de los disfraces le cayó peor que la bomba atómica a Hiroshima.

-Espera... ¿Por qué dijiste fiesta de _compromiso_?-preguntó alterada, tirando de la camisa de Remus.

-No seas idiota, solo estaba bromeando. Pero lo de disfraces no es una broma.

Lily dio un largo suspiro y trató de calmarse. Aunque odiaba las fiestas, y aun mas los disfraces, había en ella una imperante necesidad de asistir a la casa de Karyn aquel sábado. Tenía una sensación de que algo interesante, o quizás revelador iba a suceder. O quizás solo era su exagerada imaginación de nuevo.

-Hola Lils-saludó James, sentándose en el banco de adelante con Sirius, quien la miró y comenzó a reír. Ella le miró como si fuera Medusa y lo pudiera convertir en piedra.

-¿Qué, Sirius?-masculló.

-Tienes...tu...remera...puesta...al revés...-dijo el chico, intermediando risas entre sus palabras.

-Demonios-maldijo la chica abrazándose a sí misma.

-No importa-dijo Remus, tratando de consolarla.

-Tengo que estar una hora así, ¿Y no importa?-dijo Lily, exasperada.

-Ya, ya-habló James-Tengo una idea.

Un minuto después, Sirius, Remus y el se habían quitado sus camisas y las habían volteado para quedar como ella. Sirius, que no llevaba nada debajo de su remera de _System of a Down_, recibió varios aplausos de las féminas presentes.

Lily se sonrojó por la acción y les dio las gracias a los chicos con una silenciosa sonrisa, pues ya había entrado el profesor Binns y no quería un castigo para coronar aquel día de mala suerte.

-¿De qué te disfrazarás?-fue lo que preguntó Peter cuando lo encontraron con Remus en el pasillo.

-¿Tu también?-inquirió Lily, perdiendo un poco de buen humor.

-No parecías tan entusiasmado cuando la rubia lo dijo en la mañana.

-Bueno, quizás cambié de idea. Y contesten a mi pregunta.

-Bueno, mi tía está obsesionada con la película Teen Wolf y nos ha hecho verla unas quinientas veces...

-¿Vas a disfrazarte de Scott_ (1)_?

-No, de Stiles _(2)._

Lily y Peter se echaron a reír.

-¡No sean idiotas! Quiero disfrazarme de hombre lobo, eso es todo.

-Puedes pedirle pelo a Vernon Dursley-propuso Lily-Aunque creo que queda mejor para el traje de oso.

Sirius la asustó por detrás haciendo un gruñido de oso montañés y ella simplemente le pegó con su pesado tomo de Biología. El chico aulló como un perro en respuesta, haciendo que todos los que circulaban por el pasillo se giraran a verlos.

-Seré un hombre lobo-dijo el chico antes que los demás preguntaran.

-¡No, el hombre lobo soy yo!-protestó Remus-Además, ¡canté primero!

Se pelearon un buen rato hasta que Lily se enojó y los mandó a callar. Nadie habló hasta el almuerzo, pues todos percibían el mal humor de la pelirroja.

-¿Y si nos disfrazamos del Mago de Oz?-sugirió Peter-Yo seré el león cobarde, Sirius el espantapájaros sin cerebro y Remus el hombre de hojalata sin corazón. Lily será nuestra pelirroja Dorothy mandona.

-No, yo seré un hombre lobo.

-Y yo Tarzán-agregó Sirius tocándose el pecho-estos abdominales no han salido a la luz en mucho tiempo.

-No pienso ser Dorothy. Me cubriré de papel higiénico y seré una momia.

-Ah Lily, no seas tan clásica-dijo Sirius con la boca llena.

-Bueno, me disfrazaré de algo que me tape la cara.

-Tu pelo es reconocible a kilómetros a la redonda-dijo Remus abriendo su jugo.

-¡Darth Vader!-chilló Peter de repente, tirando su tenedor.

-No viste ninguna película de Star Wars, Peter-objetó la chica.

-Al menos se decir esto-y tomando su cuchillo, simuló herir por el brazo a Sirius y gritó-¡Sirius, yo soy tu padre!

Sirius se tiró al piso sosteniéndose por el borde de la mesa y gritó un largo "¡No!" mirando al cielo y haciendo gestos extraños con el brazo que supuestamente no tenía.

Los estudiantes que almorzaban cerca se rieron sin parar. Siempre era así con aquel grupo. Y todos querían estar en el por la diversión-y las chicas-que se podía conseguir.

En la clase de Literatura, que no compartía con ninguno de sus amigos, ocurrió algo extraño.

-Hola-dijo Mary McDonald sentándose a su lado-¿Qué cuentas, Lily?

-Esto... ¿Yo?-preguntó sin creerse que aquella chica le hablara-Estoy bien.

-Estaba pensando, que si vas a la fiesta de Karyn podríamos ir juntas.

-¿Perdón?-preguntó Lily, cada vez más confundida.

-Ya sabes, vienes a mi casa, comemos algo, nos vestimos y vamos a la fiesta-contestó Mary con una sonrisa-Me disfrazaré de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas.

Lily esbozó una sonrisa, imaginándose a Mary con un vestido celeste y un lazo negro en el cabello.

-¿Qué me dices?-preguntó la castaña sacando su libro.

-Está bien-respondió la pelirroja sin pensárselo demasiado. La otra le sonrió y comenzaron a copiar lo que escribía el profesor en la pizarra. De vez en cuando hablaban y Lily se descubrió riendo completamente cómoda con la presencia de aquella chica, lo cual era muy raro.

-Hola Lily-saludó Remus-Y...Mary-terminó tratando de ocultar su sorpresa.

-Hola Remus-dijo la chica, alegre-Bueno, me voy. ¡Luego te llamo por teléfono Lily!-gritó perdiéndose entre la multitud.

-¿Y eso que fue?-preguntó el chico curioso.

-Créeme que no tengo idea-contestó ella-Pero Mary me cae bien.

-Si, a mí también. ¿No eran amigas en la primaria?

El recuerdo asaltó a Lily tan sorpresivamente que se quedó parada en medio del pasillo.

_-Mary es mi amiga._

_-No es de fiar._

_-¿Por qué, Sev?-preguntó la niña de 11 años-A mí siempre me pareció muy buena._

_-Ella dijo que tu padre murió por tu culpa._

_La niña pelirroja tragó en seco y miró al chico sentado a su lado._

_-No, ella no lo diría._

_El chico la miró, un poco arrepentido. Parecía que ella iba a llorar, y a él no le gustaba verla mal. Pero era necesario...O eso creía. _

_-La escuché en la clase de música, diciéndoselo a Vivian._

_La niña lo miró, dudando por un momento de las palabras de su amigo. Pero, ¿Por qué le mentiría Severus? Él siempre la cuidaba. Las siguientes semanas su trato con Mary se hizo más cerrado hasta desaparecer, como si nunca se hubieran hablado. La castaña tenía nuevas amigas y ella...a Severus. _

-Lily...-decía Remus, pasándole una mano frente a los ojos-No te mueras ahora...

-Ya, ya basta.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Nada, me acordé de algo.

-¿De qué?

-Dejé el televisor prendido-mintió ella-Petunia me matará.

Remus puso cara de comprensión y la acompañó hasta la puerta.

-¿Y James?-preguntó ella-No lo he visto en todo el día.

-Se fugó con Karyn antes de entrar. Ya sabes, día de novios.

A Lily le dio una punzada de dolor en el pecho. Se puso roja de la furia, pero bajó la vista y comentó algo para que Remus no notara su cambio de humor repentino.

-Dorea va a cortarlo a trocitos si se entera.

-Apuesto a que Sirius hará que eso pase-contestó el joven, señalando con la cabeza hacia el frente.

El automóvil de los Potter estaba estacionado y Sirius caminaba hacia él a paso lento. Dorea había bajado la ventana y le decía algo-algo que sonó sospechosamente a "¿Y James?"-y Sirius tenía su típica sonrisa de _voy a hacer que castiguen a alguien._

Lily nunca descubrió como llegó tan rápido junto a Sirius y lo tomó del brazo con fuerza.

-Hola Dorea-saludó inocentemente.

-¡Lily!-dijo la mujer-¿Quieres venir a cenar con nosotros?

-Gracias Dorea, pero hoy tengo que hacer la limpieza en casa-respondió la chica educadamente.

-¿Y donde se metió mi hijo?

Sirius, recuperado por la sorpresa de ver a Lily materializarse a su lado, recordó lo que había estado a punto de hacer y abrió la boca para hablar.

-Está con Karyn-dijo el pelinegro.

-Si-agregó la pelirroja para la sorpresa del chico. Usualmente ella lo retaba por hacerle pasar mal a la gente, no participaba de sus bromas-Tenían que estudiar y se fueron antes. James me pidió que te dijera, por si a Sirius se le ocurría inventar que se había escapado con su novia sin venir al colegio o algo así.

Lily sonrió de nuevo, despeinando a Sirius como si de un niñito se tratara. El la miró asesinamente y luego lanzó una carcajada.

-Vaya Lily, eso ni se me había ocurrido.

-Es porque te estás reformando, Canuto.

El pelinegro se subió al auto sin decir nada más, y Lily saludó con la mano a la Sra. Potter. Mientras el auto arrancaba, el chico le hizo la típica seña de "_te estoy vigilando_".

-¿Por qué has hecho eso?

-No me gusta que se peleen.

-Pero James se lo merecía.

-Sirius debería aprender a cerrar la boca cuando debe y no meterse en problemas.

-Sirius ama los problemas.

La pelirroja frunció el ceño y se despidió. Por el camino vio a Snape, su ex vecino y amigo. Miró hacia otro lado simulando que no existía. Era mejor así.

-Llegas tarde.

-Mentira.

-Te toca lavar la ropa-le indicó su hermana con un mohín.

Lily tiró la mochila sobre el sillón y tomando el cesto azul, bajó las escaleras con cuidado hasta llegar al sótano del edificio, lugar donde se encontraba la lavandería.

Mientras separaba la ropa blanca de la de color; sintió una melodía corta. Un mensaje en su celular. Lo sacó despacio y no pudo evitar una sonrisa al ver el remitente.

_Gracias por no dejar que Canuto me delatara. Te debo una, Lils. Eres la mejor. ¿Te dije que te quiero no? ¿Ah no? Pues sí, ¡Te quiero mucho! James._

_P/D: ¡TE MATARÉ LILY!_

_P/D: Ese fue Canuto, lo siento. _

Rió por la amenaza de Black y luego pasó el dedo por la pantalla. Era hermoso para ella escuchar-o en ese caso, leer-aquellas palabras de parte de James. Aunque solo fuera un "te quiero" de amigo.

||...||

El sábado se acercó más rápido de lo que Lily pensaba. Cuando se dio cuenta, eran las 10 de la mañana y aun no sabía de qué se iba a disfrazar. Prendió el televisor mientras limpiaba y de inmediato supo qué hacer.

Se dirigió hasta el apartamento de la Sra. Bagshot, una viejecita que había tomado a las Evans bajo su cuidado desde el día en que se mudaron.

-Hola Señora Bagshot-canturreó ella en la puerta.

-Hola Lily querida-dijo la anciana saludándola con un beso en ambas mejillas-¿Qué estabas buscando?

-Verá señora...

-Batty, dime Batty. El "señora me hace parecer aun más vieja de lo que soy, y el Bathilda es muy formal para una niña de tu edad.

-Batty-continuó Lily-Tengo una fiesta de disfraces hoy y necesitaría alguna de sus ropas guardadas.

Los oscuros ojos de la mujer se iluminaron de alegría y la pelirroja sonrió.

||...||

-No puedo creer que vayas a usar eso-dijo Alice Hanson mirando en la bolsa que Lily había traído.

-Sí, lo haré-dijo ella, tomando una papita y untándola con queso.

Alice y Mary eran las mejores amigas desde que la primera había llegado desde Brighton.

-¿Crees que quedaré bien con este vestido?-preguntó la chica cambiando de tema-Quiero que Amos se fije en mí.

-¿Diggory?-preguntó la pelirroja-¿Te gusta el raro Diggory?

Alice se sonrojó, colgando el vestido frente a su cuerpo y examinándolo frente al espejo por millonésima vez.

-Sí, el "raro" Diggory-dijo Mary apareciendo por la puerta-Yo tampoco pude creerlo cuando me lo contó.

Mary ya estaba vestida y llevaba puestos unos enormes ruleros que enganchaban todo su pelo castaño. Alice, en cambio, ataba su largo cabello negro en una trenza para parecerse un poco más a Pocahontas.

Lily suspiró y se enfundó la peluca, aun sin digerir aquello de Diggory y Alice.

-Entonces dime Lily, ¿Qué tienes con Sirius?

-¿De qué hablas, Mary?

-Si estás saliendo con Sirius.

Afortunadamente Lily no estaba tomando ninguna bebida o hubiese expulsado todo de una escupida. En cambio, su expresión se transformó en una de completa sorpresa y consternación. ¿Ella y Sirius? ¿En qué diablos pensaban estas chicas?

Se largó a reír.

-Es una broma, ¿verdad? ¿Yo y Sirius? ¿En qué cabeza cabe?

-¿De verdad? Es de lo que se habla en la escuela. Ustedes siempre están juntos...

-Estoy con Remus, James y Peter también.

-Se abrazan, se golpean, te defiende de Snape y sus amigotes...

-Los cuatro lo hacen.

-Pero pareces tener más cosas con él.

-No me gusta, chicas. Es mi hermano pesado, nada más.

-Genial, porque esta noche voy a conquistarlo-dijo Mary convencida.

Ganas de escupir todo otra vez. Aquello de sorprenderse se le estaba haciendo costumbre. Iba a morir de un paro cardíaco, siempre lo había sabido.

-¿De verdad?-preguntó-Pero debo recordarte que Sirius es un chico de una sola noche. No sirve para compromisos.-Mary abrió la boca para refutar, pero ella siguió-Y tu tampoco lograrás cambiarlo, créeme.

-Me conformo con unos besos y ya-se resignó la castaña.

-Black suele querer más que eso, Mary.

La chica se levantó y en silencio, empezó a sacarse los ruleros. Luego de eso el ambiente se hizo un poco incómodo, aunque solo Lily pareció notarlo. Al fin y al cabo, ella era la que requería menos preparación.

El padre de Mary las llevó hasta la puerta de la casa de Karyn. Lily recién se enteraba de que estaban solo a tres calles de la casa de James, y eso en cierta forma la alegró.

Entraron y muy pronto las perdió entre el gentío y la oscuridad. Las luces fluorescentes la mareaban un poco, y decidió no tomar ningún trago esa noche, porque aun tenía sospechas de que Karyn fuera una bruja malvada que quisiera matar a los nerds del colegio. Se apoyó contra una pared y se dedicó a observar a los demás oculta bajo la sombra de su máscara.

-Hola Lily-dijo un chico sobresaltándola.

-¿Cómo diablos supiste que era yo?-dijo ella con tono de decepción.

-Es fácil, amas esa película-dijo el chico pasándose una mano por su cabello y las orejas de lobo postizas-Amas la venganza, despiadada V-dramatizó Remus con semblante afectado.

-¡Lily!-aulló Tarzán apareciendo de improviso para abrazarla.

-¡Calla, Sirius!-espetó ella-No quiero que me reconozcan.

-Yo no ser Sirius, yo ser Tarzán. Yo buscar una Jane para hacer cosas malas esta noche-dijo el chico golpeándose el pecho con fuerza.

-Lily, ¡Soy tu padre!-gritó Peter acercándose.

-Oh, pero miren, si es Anakin Skywalker _(3)_, el que traicionó a la Fuerza pasándose al lado Oscuro-ironizó Sirius señalándolo con su dedo acusador.

-¿Quién es Anakin Skywalker?-preguntó Peter levantándose la máscara.

Remus alzó la cabeza en un gesto de "_No quiero vivir en este mundo_" y Lily rió. Sirius se cruzó de brazos poniendo una mirada que significaba algo como "¿Lo dices en serio?" y Peter se ruborizó, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Y bien, ¿Dónde está James?

-Y no te olvides de la rubia, Lily.

-De Karyn chicos, llámenla por su nombre.

-Ah Remus, no se lo merece.

-¡Pero es su nombre!

-Cállense-pidió Peter-Ahí están.

Todos siguieron con la vista hacia donde el chico señalaba y vieron que decía la verdad. Karyn llevaba un vestido blanco y un par de alas; y James una armadura plateada, aunque su cabeza estaba descubierta.

-¿De qué película es eso?-preguntó Sirius.

-Es de la versión de Romeo y Julieta en la que está Leonardo DiCaprio-comentó Peter con naturalidad.

-¿Sabes eso y no tienes idea de quién es Anakin Skywalker?-dijo Remus incrédulo.

-Mi madre mira muchas películas románticas-se excusó el chico poniéndose más rojo.

Lily no los estaba escuchando. Ella solo tenía ojos para James en su hermosa armadura, como un caballero que recién se bajaba de su corcel y venía a rescatarla de su torre. No podía soportar ver como todo el mundo aplaudía y ellos se besaban, tan felices. Lenta y silenciosamente dio unos pasos atrás hasta llegar hasta una puerta de vidrio que daba al patio.

Muchos de sus compañeros estaban allí, algunos habían entrado en la piscina con sus disfraces y la mayoría ya se encontraba en un alto estado de ebriedad.

Se sentó en un banco de madera oscuro que había al fondo del jardín y que nadie parecía haber visto. De no ser por su máscara se podria haber confundido con el fondo negro; aunque igualmente nadie parecía prestarle atención.

Miró como los demás se divertían. Aquello era un verdadero desastre, algunos vomitaban, otros bailaban sin sentido, la mayoría había encontrado a alguien con quien besarse. Todos se arrepentirían la mañana siguiente.

Remus llegó y se sentó junto a ella, ofreciéndole un vaso de algo que parecía jugo de naranja. Ella bajó la cabeza, tirando su máscara un poco hacia arriba y tomó un sorbo.

El resto del jugo cayó sobre sus pantalones y mojó parte de su capa. Había sido culpa de Remus, quien le había sacudido el brazo fuertemente, como si estuviera sufriendo un ataque cardiaco. Cuando estaba por golpearlo en respuesta, miró hacia adelante y abrió la boca debajo de la máscara sin poder creérselo.

Un chico se estaba besando con Karyn. Un chico que no era James. Lily no logró reconocerlo, pues llevaba una capa que le tapaba parte del rostro.

Todo sucedió muy rápido. James apareció de un costado y lo empujó, tirándolo sobre el césped. El chico se levantó rápidamente y trató de atacarlo, pero Potter le plantó un golpe en la mandíbula que lo envió directo a la piscina.

Karyn lloraba a un costado, sin hacer nada por detener a su novio quien ya se metía en el agua, dispuesto a asesinar a aquel desconocido.

Tarzán y un hombre lobo saltaron para detenerlo. Lily se levantó, gritando junto a Karyn y Peter, quien estaba al borde de la piscina estático. Todo el mundo sabía que Pettigrew no sabía nadar, así que la pelirroja se tiró en su lugar; llegando junto a James al mismo tiempo que Sirius y Remus.

-¡Ya suéltalo, James!-gritaba Sirius, sin poder atraparlo. La armadura del chico hacía que sus manos se resbalaran con el agua, y el castaño se movía con demasiada agilidad.

-¡No le pegues!-masculló Remus-¡No ganarás nada!

Lily perdió la noción de los gritos por unos segundos. Se había zambullido hacia el fondo, sintiendo como la peluca, el sombrero y la máscara se le salían. Su cabello se soltó, convirtiéndose en una maraña roja que parecía un conjunto de algas marinas. Apenas tuvo tiempo de nada, pues pronto estuvo frente a James, empujándolo hacia atrás.

-¡Ya basta, idiota!-chilló. Estaba demasiado furiosa. Exceptuando los gritos de Sirius, Peter, Remus, Karyn y el ruido que ella producía con sus movimientos; el resto de la gente estaba en completo silencio. Le pareció escuchar música de fondo; aunque todos habían dejado de bailar.

James estaba algo aturdido, pero pronto empezó a resistirse y trató de empujarla. A tal punto ella perdió los estribos y le propinó un fuerte puñetazo en la nariz, impulsándolo hacia atrás. El chico quedó medio inconsciente, entonces sus amigos lo tomaron por los brazos y nadaron hasta la orilla de la piscina, donde lo depositaron en el suelo.

Karyn pegó un chillido de desesperación y se acercó hacia su amado novio. Lily emergió de la piscina justo a tiempo para ver a Peter tomar a la rubia por los hombros, alejándola de su amigo.

-¡Ya déjalo, idiota!-espetó con fuerza-¿No ves que todo esto fue tu culpa?

Karyn renovó sus sollozos y algunas de sus amigas se acercaron para consolarla, mirando a Peter acusatoriamente. Ahora bien, si el chico había tenido un 1% de probabilidades con alguna de ellas, ahora el número se había reducido a nada.

En ese momento James se incorporó y miró a su novia a los ojos.

-James...-suspiró ella entre hipidos.

-Terminamos, Karyn-dijo él en un tono desprovisto de emoción-Y tienes el labial corrido-sentenció.

Se volvió y empezó a caminar, quitándole una botella de vodka a un chico que estaba cerca. Sus amigos lo siguieron en silencio, empujando a los demás mientras la fiesta y el baile se reanudaban.

Lily entró a la casa mojando la alfombra. Vio a Alice tirada en un rincón y a Mary acariciándole la espalda, como si la chica acabara de vomitar sobre aquella maceta de narcisos que...Uff. Alice _sí _acababa de vomitar.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Dig...no ven...yo...nunca con...-lloraba Alice logrando frases inconexas. Lily observó a Mary en busca de ayuda.

-El raro Diggory no ha venido a la fiesta y Alice ha decidido acabar con las reservas de alcohol para los próximos veinte años-se rió la castaña. Por su aliento Lily supo que había ayudado a acabarse las reservas.

-Ah cállate, Mary, que viste a Black besándose con Janine hace un rato-espetó Alice con la típica seriedad de los borrachos.

La pelirroja escuchó un ruido de algo rompiéndose y se giró asustada. James había dejado caer su botella-en realidad, la tercera botella luego de aquella con vodka-y se tambaleaba sin percibir su herida sangrante.

-Las veo mañana, chicas-informó mirando a sus amigas, aunque estas no le prestaron mucha atención.

Lily arrastró a James afuera, ayudada por Remus. Peter se había perdido quien sabe dónde, y Sirius los seguía, así que un grupo de chicas también los seguía. No todos los días se podía ver a Sirius Black con los abdominales mojados.

-Hay que llevarlo a casa-dijo Remus preocupado.

-Bueno, vamos-contestó Sirius bajando a la calle.

-No-sentenció la chica-Ustedes vuelvan ahí dentro a divertirse. Yo lo llevo.

Remus enarcó una ceja.

-¿En ese estado?-preguntó con sospecha.

-Puede caminar-dijo la pelirroja-Y no queda tan lejos.

Miró a Sirius, a quien convenció con su verde y penetrante mirada. Por alguna razón, el chico supo que Lily debía acompañar a su amigo hasta la casa.

-Vamos, Remus-pidió el chico-Quiero meterme de nuevo en la piscina.

Detrás, varias chicas chillaron de la emoción. Remus frunció el ceño.

-Si tienes problemas, llama a Peter. Mi celular no prende después de nuestro baño, y Sirius no trae el suyo.

-Tampoco traigo ropa interior, Lunático-dijo el otro con picardía.

-No necesitaba esa información, Canuto.

Desaparecieron rumbo a la casa y Lily guió sin mucho trabajo a James hasta la casa de los Potter. La mano del chico seguía sangrando pero ella no quiso romper la capa prestada.

-James, las llaves-pidió en cuanto llegaron al portal. Los padres de James estaban cenando en la casa de unos amigos, así que no se preocupó por tocar timbre. James se había sentado en las escaleras de la entrada, y lloriqueaba.

-No debí terminar con ella-hipaba lastimeramente-Estuvimos juntos un mes, ¡Un mes!

-Dame las llaves ahora-exigió la pelirroja, ignorando el discurso del chico.

-No tengo-dijo él-No tengo bolsillos.

Lily lanzó una maldición; mas por costumbre que por desesperación. Entrar iba a ser difícil, pero no imposible.

-Vamos-dijo tomando el brazo del castaño.

En menos de veinte minutos ya se encontraban en el cuarto del chico. Habían subido a la vieja casita del árbol y habían saltado-James casi se rompe el cuello- hasta el tejado. Afortunadamente, la ventana de Sirius estaba abierta.

Lily limpiaba la herida en la mano del chico mientras este gritaba un poco. Estaban sentados sobre la cama, en medio de las penumbras de aquella habitación.

-¿Por qué me dejó, eh?

-Tú la dejaste a ella, James.

-Sí, pero ella convirtió a este ciervo en uno con astas enormes-hipó él, levantando los brazos sobre su cabeza.

-Sí, te metió los cuernos_(4)_ James. Pero ya está.

-Tengo que encontrar a ese pendejo y romperle la cara-se levantó Potter. Ella lo tironeó de la manga de la armadura, obligándolo a sentarse. El se levantó nuevamente, mirándola con odio. Ella se incorporó y forcejearon un buen rato hasta que terminaron sobre la cama, ella sobre él.

-La extraño mucho-se quejó el-¿Por qué tiene que ser tan bonita, tan delicada, tan femenina?-preguntó sin recibir respuesta. Lily estaba demasiado concentrada en sus ojos marrones como para decir nada. Estaban demasiado cerca.- ¿Yo me lo merezco, Lils?

-No James. Eres un buen chico.

-Eres una buena amiga-suspiró él, todavía sosteniéndola por los brazos.

Se quedaron en silencio por un momento.

-Me gustan tus ojos de esmeralda-confesó el, haciendo que a ella le latiera el corazón más rápido. El cerró los ojos y la respiración se le acompasó. ¿Se había dormido?

Lily acercó su rostro al de él, con su cabello cosquilleándole en las mejillas. Quizás ni lo sentiría...Estaba a unos centímetros, sintiendo la respiración del joven dando de pleno en su rostro. Olía a una mezcla de vodka y caramelo de menta.

Se arrepintió y alejó su cabeza hacia atrás. Aquel simple movimiento despertó a James, quien solo la miró y preguntó en un susurro:

-¿Por qué no eres como ellas, Lils?

Él aflojó el agarre, durmiéndose completamente. Ni siquiera sintió la solitaria primera lágrima de Lily cayendo sobre su rostro. Al fin y al cabo, ambos estaban mojados y James demasiado borracho y cansado como para reaccionar.

Lily nunca recordó luego como hizo para llegar a su casa. El pecho le subía y bajaba con violencia, y de vez en cuando tosía, ahogada por su llanto.

Era tan ingenua... ¿Como James podía fijarse en ella? ¿En Lily, la torpe, masculina y bruta Lily? No tenía modales, no tenía femineidad, ni ropa ajustada. Era como un intento de hombre atrapado en el cuerpo de una chica.

Entró al baño y echó llave. Sabía que desde allí Petunia no podria despertarse con el ruido. Se deslizó por la pared hacia el suelo, abrazándose las rodillas con fuerza, sin dejar de llorar.

Luego de un rato, cuando le pareció que había llorado por varias horas, se calmó. Se levantó y fue hasta el lavabo. Se mojó el rostro y se miró en el espejo. Una mirada distinta pasó por sus ojos. Si James quería una chica, tendría una chica. Ella dejaría de ser una de los chicos para siempre.

* * *

><p>(1) <em>Scott Howar<em>d: Personaje principal de la pelicula Teen Wolf quien es mordido por una bestia quien lo transforma en un hombre lobo.

(2) _Stiles_: mejor amigo de Scott, bastante tonto y despistado; quien es el primero en sugerir en qué se ha transformado Scott.

(3)_ Anakin Skywalker_: Personaje de Star Wars quien es visto como el Elegido y luego se transforma en Darth Vader, traicionando a sus amigos y pasandose al Lado Oscuro.

(4) _Meter los cuernos_: Expresión popular en Argentina (no se si en otros países, por eso aclaro) que se utiliza para indicar que una persona ha sido engañada con otra por su pareja.

* * *

><p><em><strong> Y ahora...¡El cambio de Lily! Ya sé, di un spoiler. No pude resistirme. Gracias a todos los reviews, alertas y favoritos. Ahora no tengo tiempo, pero cuando pueda contesto :)<strong>_

_Ajá, Sirius es fan de SOAD :D _

**Saludos!**


	4. Cambios

_Emm, si, hola, no tengo perdón, vine a mi tortura._

Gracias a** Heidi2552**,** Lizzy**,** LaDOTT**,** kiimiikoO**,** Diane Potter, Luca**,** Nery Dark**_ (mi angelita)_,, **Lilypotterfever**,** Saratudela25 **y** Eva-Lizzy-Black**. WOW; son muchas! _(Sumando a las alertas y favoritos, a las que tambien amo)_ Gracias por sus comentarios, me dejan sonriendo como una estupida frente a la pantalla xD

Y si, James es un estúpido por no ver a Lily, pero hay un montón de chicos así. Lily va a darle una lección, muajaja (?)

En fin, hoy no hay recomendaciones musicales. Esperen, ¡sí! Escuchen **The Subways** y **Tennis**. Ahora, a leer!

**Disclaimer:** Personajes, de J.K. Rowling. Idea y título, de la canción _One of the Boys_ de Katy Perry. Y a mí no me queda casi nada.

* * *

><p><strong>Una de los chicos<strong>

Cambios

James se despertó aquel domingo completamente entumecido. Con cada estornudo que daba una nueva punzada de dolor atacaba directamente en su cerebro.

Recordaba la primera parte de la fiesta con bastante facilidad. Recordaba estar feliz besando a Karyn, rodeado de gente disfrazada, y luego el momento de la pelea con aquel desconocido. Recordaba a la perfección por qué le dolía la nariz-el puñetazo de Lily no era algo muy olvidable que digamos-y la razón de tener sus ropas húmedas.

Se dirigió al baño y con bastante trabajo se sacó la pesada armadura. Se sentía idiota, muy idiota. Se metió en la ducha para tratar de despejarse y dejó que el agua corriera un buen rato.

Se inspeccionó la mano. No recordaba como había llegado a casa, pero era casi seguro que alguien lo había traído y le había curado la herida que no tenía idea como se había hecho. Ya le preguntaría a Sirius. O mejor a Remus, que recordaría bastante más.

Estaba buscando algo para ponerse cuando tuvo un flash en su memoria. Lily sobre él. Un momento, ¿Cómo era posible? Quizás hasta tuvieron...No. No era posible, tenía su armadura puesta.

¿Qué había hecho? Quizás le había dicho que...No. ¿O sí? Las preguntas lo atormentaban y ya se sentía más idiota de lo normal. Necesitaba ayuda, y rápido.

-¿Dices que no te acuerdas de nada?

El chico asintió, desesperado. Había tenido que esperar a que Sirius se despertara, se bañara y cambiara; pero no iba a dejar pasar el desayuno-un tazón de cereales, especialidad de Sirius Black-sin esa duda existencial sobre él.

-¿Y qué tal si la besé?-preguntó en un hilo de voz-O... ¿Le toqué el trasero, o le dije alguna estupidez?

-¿De qué clase de estupidez estamos hablando? Porque también pueden haber tenido sexo.

-¡No!-gritó James, auto convenciéndose y golpeando la mesa en el proceso-Tenía mi armadura. No hay modo que lo haya hecho con una armadura puesta, ¿O sí?

Sirius alzó las cejas y James pudo leer en su mirada un "Créeme que hay maneras".

-Quizás solo se besaron.

-¿No hubiera estado manchado de labial?

-James, Lily no usa labial.

El chico se atragantó con su cereal y Sirius salió al rescate, golpeándolo más fuerte de lo que debía.

-¿Qué puedo hacer?

-Solo puedes esperar-sentenció Sirius, y se sumieron en un silencio demasiado largo.

Si, solo podía esperar.

Era lunes y James estaba asustado. Era la última semana de clases, y aunque la temporada de exámenes había terminado-con excelentes resultados para enorgullecer a sus padres-tenía miedo de lo que iba a pasar cuando viera a Lily.

Maldito alcohol y sus efectos amnésicos.

Lily apareció en la puerta del aula acompañada por Remus. Venían riéndose de algo y se sentaron en sus lugares habituales, saludando a los demás como siempre.

James escrutó a la chica con la mirada, pero ella parecía normal. De pronto, se giró y le preguntó algo que el chico no entendió.

-¿Qué?-dijo él, avergonzado-Lo siento, no estaba escuchando.

-Que si te duele la herida-dijo ella señalándole la mano vendada.

-No, estoy mejor.

-A que no te acuerdas como te lo hiciste-apostó Peter.

James se sonrojó y agachó la cabeza.

-En realidad, no recuerda ni cómo llegó a casa-dijo Sirius, mirando a Lily de reojo.-Y Dorea lo ha retado porque perdió las llaves. ¿Las tienes tú, Lily?

-No-contestó ella-Entramos por tu ventana, Sirius.

Lily contó como había llevado a James hasta el árbol hasta llegar a la parte donde le curaba la mano.

-Y luego se quedó dormido-terminó en una media sonrisa.

La profesora entró en ese momento y no pudieron seguir hablando; pero James se sentía algo aliviado. En un momento de la clase se giró distraídamente y se encontró mirándola.

Sintió una punzada de dolor en el pecho. Los ojos de Lily estaban enfocados en la pizarra, pero su mirada era diferente a cualquier mirada que James hubiera visto en esos ojos. Había en ellos una mezcla de dolor, determinación y odio que lo asustaban. Lily nunca se veía así. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

-¿Dónde está Lily?-preguntó el chico sentándose junto a Remus y Peter en la mesa del comedor.

-No ha venido hoy.

James se extrañó. Era miércoles, el último día de clases. El jueves entregaban los informes anuales y el viernes era la fiesta de egresados, así que aquel lluvioso miércoles era el último día para los de sexto año.

-Tampoco la vi ayer.

-Estuvo con Mary McDonald y Alice Hanson.

-Un momento-dijo Sirius lentamente-¿McDonald y Hanson? ¿Lily estuvo pasando tiempo con..._chicas_?

Peter asintió sonriente.

-Nuestra niña ha crecido-dijo en tono orgulloso.

-¡NO!-gritó Sirius-¡Ella no puede estar con chicas! ¡Sus amigos somos nosotros!

-Y nuestro niño ha involucionado-dijo Peter, mirando a Sirius como un padre decepcionado.

Sirius siguió soltando una lista de insultos que nadie se molestó en escuchar. Solo se quedó en silencio cuando se ocupó de su pollo asado. James no dijo nada. Si Lily quería tener otras amigas además de ellos, no le molestaba. ¿O sí?

||...||

El verano pasó con una rapidez inusitada. De Peter no supieron mucho; de nuevo había viajado a casa de sus abuelos. Remus, por su parte, se había ido a pasar una temporada al campo de su tio, lo que dejó a Sirius y James en un estado de soledad aplastante.

Y Lily, Lily había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra. James había llamado varias veces al departamento, pero nunca nadie atendía. Sirius no quería que llamaran a Mary o Alice, pues seguía ofendido.

Una mañana Sirius recibió una carta. Era de su tio Alphard. Por un momento temió que contuviera un pasaje para Australia. Se había encariñado demasiado con los Potter como para querer irse. Las manos le temblaban un poco cuando la abrió, bajo la atenta mirada de James.

_Querido Sirius:_

_Me alegra que estés bien, lejos de las garras de mi hermana. Dile a Dorea y Charlus que les envió una carta porque he abierto una cuenta a tu nombre para que saquen lo que necesiten para mantenerte. _

_Lamento mucho que no puedas estar aquí conmigo. Si vieras los animales tan extraños que hay aquí...Cuando termine con mi investigación voy a invitarte para que pases una temporada en mi cabaña._

_Y como tu cumpleaños se acerca he decidido regalarte algo con anticipación, espero que te guste. Está dentro del sobre, sólo fíjate._

_Adiós al mejor sobrino del mundo._

_P/D: Tu madre llamó la noche en que te fuiste. Tuve que cortarle y cambié el número por si algún sicario quiere contactarme. _

_P/D 2: Alcancé a escuchar entre todos sus insultos que hemos sido borrados del árbol familiar. Tendríamos que abrir El Club de los Black Repudiados o algo, ¿Qué dices?_

-¿Borrados del árbol familiar? ¿Eso qué significa?

-En una de las habitaciones de Grimmauld Place hay un tapiz en donde está pintado el árbol familiar. Hay varios manchones que son miembros de la familia repudiados por ser diferentes, como yo. Ningún Black puede mencionar los nombres de los borrados nunca más, ni tratar con ellos.

-¿Quiere decir que has perdido a tu familia?

-No exactamente. No he perdido a los que realmente importan, sabes-contestó Sirius sacudiendo el sobre.

Un objeto cayó de este golpeando sobre la madera de la mesa. Un llavero con un colgante negro con forma de perrito y dos relucientes llaves plateadas. Una tarjetita estaba pegada a ellas, y tan solo decía "_Callejón Diagon 27"_

Charlus los llevó hasta esa dirección apenas volvió del trabajo, aun mas entusiasmado que ellos mismos.

-Hola-saludó al vendedor-Mi tio me ha enviado estas llaves y quisiera saber de qué se trata.

El vendedor miró el llavero colgando en la mano del chico y sonrió.

-Síganme-pidió, indicando una puerta que conducía a la parte trasera del local.

Una enorme motocicleta estaba estacionada entre todas aquellas herramientas, con un casco negro reluciendo sobre el manubrio.

-Una _Triumph 650 T 120 Bonnevill_e restaurada; motor de 649 cc, 46 CV de potencia, 4 velocidades. Alcanza los 200 kilómetros por hora.

-¡Una _Bonnie_!-chilló el muchacho corriendo hacia el tremendo aparato y abrazándolo como un niño abraza un oso de peluche.

Nada en el mundo podría sacarle la sonrisa de perrito contento a Sirius Black. O eso creía James.

Una tarde Dorea interrumpió un juego de PlayStation apareciendo en la puerta de la habitación.

-Chicos, tenemos que ir a comprar sus cosas para el colegio-pidió la madre.

-¿Tan pronto?

Dorea los miró con extrañeza.

-Chicos, empiezan la escuela este lunes.

-¿Qué día es hoy?-preguntó Sirius, sonando desesperado.

-Es martes.

El chico aulló de dolor, como si lo estuvieran asesinando. Era imposible. Pero era verdad. James no dijo nada, temiendo que si abría la boca el puño de Sirius iría directo a su cara. Por su parte, aunque la perspectiva de volver al colegio lo decepcionaba un poco, algo le decía que ese año muchas cosas cambiarían.

-No te deprimas, Canuto-le dijo en el auto-Volveremos a ver a Peter, Remus y a Lily.

-A esa ni me la nombres-gruñó el otro cruzando los brazos.

El primer día de escuela llegó mucho más lento de lo que James pensaba. Había algo en él que le hacía esperar ese día con mucha ansiedad.

-No, no, no y no.

-Pero mamá, Sirius no puede llevarme en la motocicleta. Es su método para conseguir chicas este año.

Sirius asintió, devorando una tostada untada de manteca y mermelada de ciruela.

-Además, aunque Sirius me llevara, tendría que volver caminando.

-Bueno, te vuelves con Remus. O con Lily. Te hará bien caminar.

-Pero mamá...-se quejó James-Es solo un auto. Viejo. Y ya tengo mi permiso.

-Primero-empezó Dorea, ayudándose a enumerar sus razones con los dedos-No es "solo un auto". Es mi auto. Segundo, no es viejo. Es un_ Mustang_ del 66, completamente refaccionado y con motor nuevo. Tercero, que tengas un permiso no significa que seas lo suficiente...

-...mente responsable para conducir un coche-terminaron James y Sirius al unísono.

-Exacto-asintió Dorea-Ahora, ¿te vas conmigo o con Sirius?

El joven Potter miró a su amigo, quien le dedicó una sonrisa poco convencida.

-Contigo, mamá-dijo James rodando los ojos. Conocía demasiado bien a Sirius y sabía interpretar todas sus miradas, aunque la mayoría de las veces utilizaba aquella del perrito pidiendo algo-Pero me dejas a media cuadra del Colegio, que ya estoy mayor para que me vean con mi vieja madre.

Dorea entrecerró los ojos. Los adolescentes podían ser tan complicados...

-¡Eh, Potter!-gritó Remus caminando rápidamente hacia el otro-¿Y Canuto?-preguntó extrañado por la ausencia del Black.

-Allá-dijo James desinteresadamente, señalando con la cabeza a un chico altísimo que se sacaba el casco con sensualidad, pasándose una mano por los cabellos para "peinarse".

-Está en su fase de "bomba sexual", ¿No?-preguntó una voz aguda detrás de ellos.

-¡Peter!-exclamó Remus golpeándole la cabeza-¿Cómo está el pequeñín?

-Si te refieres al gato de tía Rosemary, lo enterramos en el patio y las malvas se han secado. No sirve ni de abono el viejo Copo de Nieve.

-¡Es una _Bonnie_!-chilló Remus al ver la motocicleta nueva-¡Eres un perro con suerte!

-¿Es genial, no?-preguntó Sirius, mostrando una hilera de perfectos dientes blancos-Me la envió tio Alphard, y alcanza los 200 km por hora.

-Guau-dijo Remus, inclinándose para examinare mejor el vehículo-Y pensar que lo mejor que pude manejar este verano fue el tractor de tío Gerard.

-Chicos...-llamó Peter.

-Tienes más color, definitivamente. ¿Trabajaste de nuevo en el campo como esclavo?

-Aprendí a hacer queso, y también me dejaron arreglar el tractor.

-Chicos...

-Suena más divertido que ganarle a James en la PlayStation todo el día, porque este chico es un desastre cuando hace...

-¡CHICOS!

-¿¡QUE QUIERES PETER!-rugió Sirius enojado.

-¿Esa...no es...Lily?-inquirió el chico, temblando asustado, mientras señalaba a un punto cercano a ellos.

Todos dirigieron la mirada hacia el mismo punto, y no pudieron más que abrir la boca.

Tres chicas bajaban de un hermoso auto rojo cereza. Una castaña, una morena, y una pelirroja, las tres nuevas beldades del Colegio Hogwarts. La que más llamaba la atención era la chica colorada. Vestía altos tacones, un vestido floreado y el cabello suelto; largo y ondulado. Sus ojos verdes se enmarcaban con delineador y su boca estaba pintada de un rojo carmesí que resaltaba todo su atuendo.

-¿Lily?-preguntaron Peter, Sirius y Remus al unísono.

-Lily-susurró James imperceptiblemente, desviando la vista hacia el suelo.

Su risa llegó antes que ella. Caminaba como una modelo de pasarela. _Lily, la que usaba zapatillas hasta para dormir._ Su vestido ondeaba a cada paso._ Lily, la que se perdía en remeras viejas tres talles más grandes que el suyo._ Sus piernas estaban bronceadas y torneadas. _Lily, la que usaba jeans rotos y no los tiraba hasta que no le calzaban. _Sus pecas estaban ocultas con base de maquillaje. _Lily, la que se lavaba la cara, los dientes y salía apurada para no llegar tarde. _Su cabello lucia perfecto, con sus ondas llenas de fijador. _Lily, la que dejaba su pelo secarse con el ritmo del viento. _

-¡Chicos!-chilló ella, abrazando a Sirius y Remus a la vez.

-No, a mí no me toques-replicó Sirius como un niño con rabieta-Yo no hablo con personas desaparecidas. ¡Estas muerta para mí!-exclamó quitándole el brazo del hombro.

Lily lo abrazó igualmente. El la recibió sin moverse con una expresión de asco cruzándole el rostro.

-Te detesto profundamente, pelirroja traidora.

-¡Pero Canuto, si no te cambié por nadie!-contestó ella alegremente, sacudiéndolo por los hombros.- ¡Vamos, abrázame o no te daré ningún regalo!

-¿Dónde están mis regalos?-preguntó el Black cambiando su expresión a una de completo entusiasmo.

-Todo a su tiempo, mi querido Sirius. Y ¡Peter! ¿te has cortado el cabello?

-Solo lo dejé crecer, Lily-sonrió el joven correspondiendo al abrazo.

-No puedo creer que seas Lily Evans-comentó Remus examinándola de arriba abajo.- ¿Qué te ha pasado?

-Es mi teoría del "periodo ventana", Lunático. Lily ha cruzado del alfeizar al cuarto, ¡Y se ha hecho una mujer sexy!

Lily enrojeció, acentuando un poco el rubor con el que se había maquillado. Entonces se giró, y con una esplendida sonrisa, abrazó a James.

-¡Jamie!-dijo con entusiasmo-Mi mejor amigo ha crecido este verano.

El joven sintió algo de incomodidad con aquellas palabras, pero no supo bien por qué. Entonces miró a los ojos esmeraldas de ella y se dio cuenta que pese a toda la alegría que ponía en sus palabras; la tristeza embargaba su mirada. Algo malo estaba sucediéndole a Lily, y él se sentía responsable.

-¡Eh, que yo soy tu mejor amigo!-se quejó Sirius.

-¡No es cierto, yo lo soy!-espetó Remus, abrazando a la chica por los hombros.

-Pero yo soy tu guardaespaldas, ¿Eh, Lily?-inquirió Peter, enderezándose para parecer más fornido de lo que ya era.

-¡Ya, no se peleen, que Lily es nuestra ahora!-dijo una voz cercana a ellos.

Todos se giraron quedando frente a frente con Alice y Mary, que lucían estupendamente bien después de tanto tiempo.

-Eh, Lunático, ellas también saltaron la ventana, ¿Lo ves?-susurró el Black, sonriéndole abiertamente a las dos chicas.

Lily miró directamente a Mary, pero era tan buena actuando. Ni la sonrisa de perrito de Sirius podrían desarmarla. Ah, lo que podía hacer una chica con el corazón roto. Ella lo vivía en carne propia, justo en ese instante. Giró levemente la cabeza mientras Alice mantenía una pequeña discusión con Peter sobre quien debía de cuidarla, cosa que casi ni escuchó. James la miraba, podía sentirlo examinándola de pies a cabeza sin disimulo. ¿Qué efectos le habría causado el verla así?

Se deprimió por unos segundos; ¿Y si todos sus esfuerzos eran en vano? Mary pareció darse cuenta, por lo que empujó suavemente al Potter para abrazar a Lily, reclamándola parte de su grupo.

-Entonces ustedes la tienen los miércoles en biología y nosotros el resto de los horarios.

-¡Mary y yo no tomamos biología, Black!

-Bueno, entonces Lily será siempre nuestra.

-Sirius, Alice, ¿pueden dejar de hablar de mí como si fuera un objeto? Yo decidiré mis horarios, no ustedes.

El timbre resonó en cada pasillo y Lily fue la primera del grupo en avanzar hacia la clase. A su paso se escuchaban todo tipo de exclamaciones, tales como "¿Esa es Evans?", "¿Es una nueva alumna?", "Mira esas piernas, pelo, boca, etc.", sin incluir todas aquellas peticiones de teléfono, dirección y de hijos.

Al entrar en la clase de Binns, la noticia de que Lily Evans ya no era la nerd subdesarrollada y antisocial de años anteriores debido a un drástico cambio de imagen e indumentaria había alcanzado niveles de propagación más altos que los de la bomba atómica.

Incluso al viejo profesor le costó reconocerla. Pasó de creer que se llamaba Evanna, a Lucy y finalmente-previo aviso de Sirius-se dio cuenta que aquella beldad no era otra que la única alumna que participaba en su clase. Ajustándose los anteojos al puente de su nariz, la examinó de pies a cabeza y concluyó con un "Umm" de aprobación por la noticia. Luego, con una exclamación cansada pidió que por favor todos tomaran asiento y se giró hacia la pizarra.

Lily se ubicó en su típico asiento y mientras acomodaba sus cosas, notó que algo pasaba. Alice y Mary se querían sentar en los bancos a su lado, pero Sirius y Peter las echaron. Peter se sentó frente a ella, Sirius y Remus a un costado y James al lado de Peter, en diagonal a ella. Sus nuevas amigas intercambiaron una mirada llena de desagrado y Mary tomó asiento a su costado, dejando a Alice con el último lugar de la cuarta fila, justo contra la pared, cosa que no pareció molestarle en lo absoluto.

Durante la clase, hizo lo mejor que pudo por concentrarse, pero era notable que los murmullos eran provocados por ella. Casi cada minuto alguien se giraba a mirarla y luego a comentar algo con el compañero de adelante, atrás o los costados. Incluso creyó ver a un chico tomándole una silenciosa fotografía con el celular, pero trató de serenarse. Aun no se acostumbraba a tener toda la atención encima.

Lo malo era que James parecía no notarla. ¿Acaso le faltaban unos nuevos anteojos con mayor aumento para darse cuenta de lo mucho que había cambiado? La inseguridad volvió a ella. En el verano había sido fácil, tan fácil sentirse fuerte...pero ahora, al tenerlo cara a cara, era algo completamente distinto. Solo tenía que asumir su papel y esperar que todo resultara, así que quitó la vista de la nuca de Potter y volvió a sus anotaciones.

James jugueteó con su lapicera, haciendo garabatos a los bordes de la hoja. Se recostó contra el banco mirando a un costado. Peter estaba muy ocupado tratando de abrir un envoltorio de chocolate sin hacer mucho ruido. Miró hacia atrás y se quedó perdido en el brillo rojo del cabello de su amiga, quien como siempre tomaba nota de cada palabra que salía de la boca de su profesor.

Se veía espectacular, eso no podía negarlo. Se asustó mucho al descubrir que la nueva Lily era todo lo que él deseaba en una chica. Era imposible, completamente imposible que hubiera pensado eso. ¡Lily era su amiga! _Una amiga muy sexy._ ¡Pero amiga al fin! _Una amiga con buenas piernas._ ¡Amiga! _¡Amiga sexy!_ ¡Amiga! _¡Amiga sensual! _¡Es como mi hermana! _¡Pues comete incesto!_

_-_¡Cállate, Sirius!-gritó James levantándose del asiento, despertando a su amigo de su pequeña siesta.

-Emm, está bien James-dijo Black, mirándolo fijamente sin entender nada, al igual que todos sus compañeros de clase. El profesor, como siempre, no se había dado cuenta de nada. Podía haber un terremoto y no lo notaría, eso era seguro.

-Es que...estabas roncando-argumentó James con nerviosismo. Luego se volvió a sentar y no dijo nada el resto de la clase o el día.

Estaba confundido, y eso era lo único que podía sacar en claro de aquel caos que era su mente.

* * *

><p>Les gustó? Los datos de la motocicleta salieron de una incesante investigación en Wikipedia.<p>

Y al Mustang, lo saqué de el vídeo de una de las pocas canciones de Katy que conozco _(The one that go away)_. Iba a poner el auto del vídeo _Stylo_ de _Gorillaz_, pero el Mustang parece mas común y en cierto modo mas romántico.

No pediré reviews, no me los merezco. Saludos!


End file.
